conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Taonasonaojai
Taonasonaojai is a Simplang created by EmoHajime (RegularEmo), however, it can be used an auxlang if needed. It has a 60 morpheme base vocabulary (not including a-) and borrowings from major languages such as English. It has ten phonemes in total and a simple grammar. Phonology *Can be /a/ or /ɑ/ There are three diphthongs: Ai, Ao, and Oi The Syllable Structure is CV (N) with, an exception of A-. Basic Morphemes *Dative case, similar to English for in "This is for John." *2 Vocative case, used to address someone, such as in English "Hey, John." *3 Benefactive case, similar to English for in "I did it for John." *4 Instrumental case, used to specify what you are using. "I used '''a sword." *5 Not actually the Revertive case, It is used similar to English used in "I '''used to be a plumber." Borrowings and A- A- is that unheard, unofficial, 61st morpheme. It is simply placed onto the front of a word to show that it is a borrowing and that the individual syllables are not to be taken into account. It is used in words such as Apoiko, meaning "Fork". However, these borrowings can be mashed into compound words such as Ajasotimatao, "rusty metal", made from Ajasoti and Amatao, "rusty" and "metal". You can see the a- is dropped when a vowel precedes it. Grammar The language is analytic, yet forms words in an ogliosynthetic manner. It has a SVO word order and uses a Head Initial format (the adjective follows the noun, NEG marker placed after, etc.) Cases Easyspeak has no cases, however, the morpheme chart refers to them as cases for simplicity, they are actually adpositions and particles. These are placed before the noun. Noun Number There are 2 noun numbers, singular and plural. They are used less than in English, as context may dictate that you don't use the plural, while when specifying an amount you don't use the plural marker (think, "Two dog") Plural is marked by '-son'. Remember, numbers and amounts are placed after! Definity English has The, that, and this, while Taonasonaojai uses Ti, which is more similar to "this" than "the" or "that. Also one could use Nati for "That". It is not important and mostly used for word-building. Ex: Ti atai, meaning "Today", or "The Day". This is used to limit the amount of borrowed vocabulary. Tense There are two tenses in Easyspeak, Past and Nonpast. Nonpast is the default tense, while Past is marked with non, usually after the verb but not attached. Person/Pronouns There are three pronouns (plus their plural forms), Mi (I), Jo (you), and San (them). Keep in mind San is singular, while Sanson is plural. It has not been done before, but theoretically, if one wanted to emphasize a person, they could add this to the end of a verb. Ex: Mi ton, I eat, versus, Tonmi, I ''eat. Mood There is only one mood, Interrogative. Marked by '''Ka' at the end of a sentence (exactly like Japanese). There are also words such as Kaja, which means "It is?" and Kajao, meaning "who?" Example: "People must do for themselves, live for themselves, and even kill for themselves." Jaoson naman pan jaoson jaman, mo pan jaoson, najatin manmo pan jaoson. person-PL NEG- BEN person-PL do BEN NEG-NNEG-TEM break-verb BEN person-PL. Category:Languages